Demongo
Demongo is an antagonist in Samurai Jack. He is Aku's most favorite minion among his faithful servants and evil allies. He was voiced by the famous legendary voice actor, Kevin Michael Richardson, who also played Captain Gantu, Dark Laser, Black Samurai, Temutai, Goro, Chairman Drek, Doug the Pimple, Satan Claus, Tartarus, Rocko Socko, and Shredder. History Demongo was summoned from the Pit of Hate by Aku and was ordered to find, kill, and steal the soul of Samurai Jack, his master's archenemy. Demongo happily took his new assignment and pursued him immediately. Demongo catches up with Jack in a remote canyon far away from any civilization. Demongo introduces himself and informs Jack of his intentions right away. Demongo starts the battle by summoning a warrior by the name of Titan who is fairly big. Jack tricks Titan into hitting the side of the canyon cause a huge bolder to fall and kill him. Titan dies and his soul is absorbed by his master. After Titan's presumed demise, Demongo summons five more warriors who are unnamed, but are all eventually defeated. Upon seeing this, Demongo summons them once again. Jack asks how this can be and Demongo tells Jack that souls can be defeated, but not killed. Demongo, after seeing his minions defeated once again, summons every soul he has collected over the years. Jack, after a long struggle, defeats the remains of Demongo's minions. As the last soul is sucked back into Demongo's chest, Jack grabs it and its brought into Demongo's realm. Jack, once inside, frees the souls of all of the warriors in Demongo possession. As a side effect Demongo loses all of his powers, rendering him powerless. As if nothing can get any worse for him, all of the warriors he has kept in enslavement are free to take their revenge. Demongo is "killed" and is trapped within a skull-like prison. He then finds himself in Aku's hands and begs for another chance of forgiveness. Aku thinks it over for a moment, but decides against it and presumably kills him. In Season 5, it is revealed that Demongo somehow survived and is searching for the souls of powerful warriors in order to replace the ones he lost fighting Jack. In Episode XCVII, Demongo busts into Da Samurai's bar looking for souls, although he quickly realizes that he is looking in the wrong place and leaves. After Jack successfully destroyed Aku from the past in Episode CI, Demongo was possibly erased from existence since he is likely Aku's creation. Personality Similar to Aku, Demongo is completely evil, ruthless, manipulative, and diabolical, but is more cowardly and pusillanimous than his master. He does not fight his own battles, but summons the essence of mighty warriors to fight for him. Demongo is obsessed with collecting the essences of powerful warriors and beasts to increase his own power. However, he likely had some level of formidable ability, as he most likely had to defeat at least one powerful warrior to begin his collection. He sees Samurai Jack as just another addition to his collection. His voice is quite high-pitched and whenever he says master, he says it like "mast-aa", with the final syllable almost in a whisper. Quotes Gallery Images 4515100 t2.jpg 4543904 t3.jpg DEMONGO by demongoplz.png Demongo-1.jpg The soul collector Demongo by shinbigan.jpg Wolfenheim demongo.jpg Demongo.jpg 2477471-demongo.png Demongo_-_Samurai_Jack.png uNLg1a1.png Demongo Full Body.png Samurai Jack Vs Demongo.jpg Demongo Returns.png Demongo season 5 4.PNG Demongo season 5 3.PNG Demongo season 5 2.PNG Demongo season 5 3.png Demongo_Demon.jpg Videos First Appearance Demongo 2001 And 2017 - Samurai Jack Samurai Jack S02E10 Jack versus Demongo the Soul Collector Trivia *The name "Demongo" is probably derived from the word "demon", meaning an evil spirit or devil, especially one thought to possess a person or act as a tormentor in hell. *He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson who also voiced The Guardian and Pig Sheriff. *One of his quotes belongs to Darth Vader from the '' Star Wars'' franchise. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Samurai Jack Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Collector of Souls Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Monster Master Category:Dark Forms Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Tyrants Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Necromancers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Wrathful Category:Thief Category:Psychopath Category:Right-Hand Category:Magic Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Creation Category:Summoners Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Cowards Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Pawns Category:Scapegoat Category:Betrayed Category:Criminals Category:Oppressors Category:Strategic Category:Enigmatic Category:Non-Action Category:Assassin Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Cheater Category:Revived Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains